Pet Skills
Pet Skills - Pets can only learn skills by feeding them in the pet kennel (You can also buy certain skills with gold and gift coupons) - All pets can learn each skill from there own category. EX: Riceball pet cant learn Perception cause its a Channeling pet skill. - Learning a skill is random, you might not get the skill you want. - Each pet will start off with random skill slots that will be open for you to learn skills. - To get more skill slots you must + a pet to require more slots. - Each pet has there own special abilitys they can learn (Except for Channeling pets) 'Aura' Elementary Rebirth Aura '- Category: Artificial' *To activate parasitic skill, you must learn aura skill first.* Level 1 Rebirth Aura, only high level aura is effective when multiple auras exist. Sacrifice - Category: Artificial / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning rebirth aura* '' When remaining HP is less then 20%, turn aura into a certain amount of HP, basic aura 15%, advanced aura 20%. '''Exorcism' - Category: Artificial / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning rebirth aura* '' Reduce the time of being influenced by negative effects, basic aura 9%, advanced aura 12%. '''Puppeteer' - Category: Artificial / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning rebirth aura* '' Enhance ninja tools while reduce Healing effectiveness by 5 times, basic aura 3%, advanced aura 4%. '''Elementary Bramble Aura' - Category: Plant *To activate parasitic skill, you must learn aura skill first.*''Level 1 Bramble Aura, only high level aura is effective when multiple auras exist. '''Chill Ripple' - Category: Plant / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning bramble aura* '' Enhance water release skill while reduce the resistance to fire release skills, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Spine Protection' - Category: Plant / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning bramble aura* '' Reflect damage from close range, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Photosynthesis' - Category: Plant / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning bramble aura* '' 20% chance to restore HP upto 3 times, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Elementary Intelligence Aura' - Category: Channeling *To activate parasitic skill, you must learn aura skill first.* Level 1 Intelligence Aura, only high level aura is effective when multiple auras exist. Perception '''- Category: Channeling / Type: Parasitic ''*Become effective after learning intelligence aura* '' Increase the rate of pet activating support skills, basic aura 12%, advance aura 16%. '''Mysterious Technique - Category: Channeling / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning intelligence aura* '' Have a chance to cast without consuming chakra or dodge HP damage, basic aura 9%, advance aura 12%. '''Moment Recovery Before Death' - Category: Channeling / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning intelligence aura* '' Turns damage into healing while reducing attack power up to 2 times, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Elementary Slaughter Aura' - Category: Beast *To activate parasitic skill, you must learn aura skill first.* Level 1 plant Aura, only high level aura is effective when multiple auras exist. Melee - Category: Beast / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning slaughter aura* '' Body technique is enhanced by a percentage while resistance to illusion decrease by the same percentage, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Blood Curse '- Category: Beast / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning slaughter aura* '' Close attack can absorb HP according to damage, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Excited' - Category: Beast / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning slaughter aura* '' Attack will increase in face-to-face encounter, basic aura 6%, advance aura 8%. '''Elementary Holy Aura' - Category: Dragon *To activate parasitic skill, you must learn aura skill first.*''Level 1 Holy Aura, only high level aura is effective when ''multiple auras exist. Inviolable '- Category: Dragon / Type: Parasitic ''*Become effective after learning holy aura* Increase the rate of counter attack, basic aura 6%, advance aura 8%. 'Dragon Blood '- Category: Dragon / Type: Parasitic ''*Become effective after learning holy aura* '' Reduce damage, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Divine Mark - Category: Dragon / Type: Parasitic *Become effective after learning holy aura* '' Enhance sealing skill, chakra consumption and hp damage will increase by 5 times, basic aura 3%, advance aura 4%. '''Antibody' - Category: All *Become effective after learning any aura* '' Reduce duration of disease damage. '''Sober' - Category: All *Become effective after learning any aura* '' Reduce duration of spirit damage. '''Bless' - Category: All *Become effective after learning any aura* '' Increase duration of blessing. '''Remove Seal '- Category: All *Become effective after learning any aura* '' Reduce duration of sealing damage. 'Aid' '''Block' - Category: All When owner is under attack, pet has a 10% chance to block the damage. Attack -''' Category: All When owner is attacking, pet has 21% chance to attack at the same time, dealing 75% of the damage the owner has dealt. '''Combo - Category: All *Corn Pet Only*'''When owner is attacking, pet has 17% chance to attack the enemie twice. '''Life Leech Skill - Category: All *Bat Pet Only* After owners attack, 19% chance to attack and absorb half of that damage as HP. Rooted - Category: All *Treant Pet Only* ''' After owners attack, pet has a 16% chance to root the opponent for 1 round. '''Peck - Category: All *Vulture Pet Only* After owners attack, 21% chance to inflict bleed on the opponent. Bite - Category: All *Wasp Pet Only* After owners attack, 21% chance to attack and poison the opponent. Solar Strike - Category: All *Sunflower Pet Only* Activated on combat, reduces opponents hit by 8 points. Suppression - Category: All *Sweet Potato Pet Only* After owners attack, pet has a 16% chance to daze the opponent for 1 round. HP Restore - Category: All *Riceball Pet Only*'''When owner is under attack, theres 11% chance to restore HP, which equals to 10% of owners max HP. '''Icy Breath - Category: All *Dragon Pet Only**Become effective after learning attack skill* Great chance to freeze the opponent for 3 seconds, 1 time in 30 seconds at most. Counter Attack - Category: All Extra 10% chance for the owner to start counterattack when the pet blocks Absolute Loyalty - Category: All Increase pets rate of activating support skills. Repress - Category: All Decrease the opponents pets rate of activating support skills. Fortune - Category: All Increase the rate of using special effect when the pet is launching an assist attack. Misfortune '- Category: All Decrease the rate of using special effect when the opponent's pet is launching an assist attack. 'Passive SharpnessE '- '''Category: AllI - increase owners and pets speed by 10%. Ferocious'E' - Category: All - Increase owners and pets attack by 10% points. '''Strong' - Category: All - Increase owners's max attk by 6 points. Dash -''' Category: All - Increase owners and pets armor break by 68 points. '''Rampage - Category: All - | Increase owners and pets critical strike by 17 points. Sagacity - Category: All - Increase owners chakra by 50 points. Vision - Category: All - Increase owners and pets hit by 29 points. VisionE - Category: All - Increase owner's Hit by 58 points. Sharp Claws - Category: All - Increase owners and pets pierce by 29 points. Barks Armor - Category: All - Increase owners defence by 80 points. Dragonscale - Category: Dragon Pet Only - '''Increase owners defence by 100 points. '''Dragonmight - Category: 'Dragon Pet Only - '''Increase owners HP by 86 points. '''Disarm - '''Category: All - Armor Break by +26 Points '''False Tooth -' Category: '''Beast Pet Only - '''Increase owners min attack by 18 Category:pets